


Thinking Out Loud

by ToraResa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Jim goes snooping around Bones' padd while waiting for the other. Its a very short story. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

~I do not own Bones or Jim, though I wish I did. I also do not own the song featured in this fic. I hope you enjoy it~

Jim paced impatiently around Bones’ room, glancing around to try and find something to entertain him while he waited for Bones’ to finish at med-bay. He was supposed to have finished work at the same time Jim did, both working the Alpha Shift but he was delayed for whatever reason. Well Jim knew the reason he was delayed but that didn’t help with his boredom.

They were supposed to meet after their shifts to eat dinner and watch a movie, something they hadn’t been doing enough since the Academy. Of course Bones had been late pretty often then to, working longer at the clinic then he needed to all the time. Then again Jim had always been running late to though for entirely different reasons. He never held it against Bones because of that.

Despite knowing that Jim was still extremely bored. He wandered around Bones’ room, looking at everything the other had out in the open. He wouldn’t call it snooping but that was what he was doing despite knowing everything about the other.

Jim spent a few minutes looking at the books the other had along with the photos that were sitting around, most of them of either his daughter or Jim and him. After seeing everything there was to see around the room Jim noticed Bones’ padd sitting innocently on the desk. Jim glanced around guiltily before sitting down at the desk and booting up the padd.

The padd was of course password protected, Bones was a paranoid bastard. The password was no match for Jim though, he cracked it in mere seconds. He smirked a little as he started to poke around the others padd. He felt a little guilty about poking around Bones’ padd but he ignored it, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He was searching through the others music files, opening folders and going through them before moving on to another. He paused, eyes widening a little when he came across a folder titled simply ‘Jim’. He smirked a little as he opened it, wondering what type of music Bones had associated with him.

He didn’t recognize any of the songs though he listened to music from the early twenty first century. He pushed play on the first song listed, something called ‘Thinking out loud’. He settled into the desk chair so he was comfortable as the music started to play.

‘When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy’

Jim’s eyes widened as he listened to the words. If he had been drinking something he would have choked on it in surprise. He turned up the volume and leaned closer so he could hear the words better. He thought maybe he was misunderstanding the words, missing the meaning because there was no way Bones thought of Jim that way.

So honey now

‘Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are’

He was so absorbed in the song that he didn’t hear the opening of the door behind him. He didn’t notice Bones coming in with his usual scowl on his face and he didn’t see the blood drain from his face.

“Don’t you know its rude to snoop in other people's things?” Bones grumbled as he came closer to Jim, reaching for the padd in hopes of stopping the music. Jim yanked the padd away from Bones’ hands.

“Bones..” Jim started before pausing to swallow nervously. “Bones does this mean what I think it means?” He spun around to face Bones, cradling the padd to his chest protectively.

Bones took a step back and sank down onto the nearest couch. “It doesn’t mean anything Jim.” He murmured it quietly, his eyes showing panic and pain briefly before the shutters came down.

Jim felt a sharp pain in his heart when he saw the look in Bones’ eye. He hated to see that look in his best friends eyes. “Bones please tell me the truth.” He tried to ignore the hope blooming in his heart that the song meant Bones had feelings for him.

“I can’t get you to leave it can I Jim?” Bones murmured, the broken look peaking through again. He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Jim lurched forward to grab Bones’ hands, his eyes slightly pleading.

“No you can’t. I need to know. Please Bones.” He moved forward so he was kneeling in front of the other man, staring up at him with desperate eyes. When the song ended Jim restarted it, focusing entirely on the other man and the song.

Bones looked down at Jim, standing quickly and moving to the bar he had in his quarters. He poured himself a large glass of bourbon before turning back to Jim. He took a long drink of it, stealing his nerves before he collapsed into the chair again. “Yes Jim. Yes it means what you think.”

Jim stared at Bones for a second longer, long enough that Bones’ eyes started to show pain again. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell Jim to forget about what he said but Jim got there first. Jim quickly closed the distance between his and Bones’ mouth, pressing a desperate kiss to the others lips. The kiss was full of passion and desperation, arms wrapping around the others neck as Jim pressed closer to the other.

The kiss was everything both of them were hoping for, filled with everything each of them were feeling for the other. Jim pulled away to stare into the dazed eyes of the other man.

“Hey Bones, I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are.” Jim murmured before brushing their lips together once more. He could get used to kissing the other man, it was everything he had hoped it would be. His eyes were bright when he pulled away to look at Bones. “I love you Bones. I love you so much.” Jim whispered.

Bones’ eyes were bright and wet as he pulled Jim closer. “I love you to Jim. I love you with all my heart. I would give you everything, even my bones.” He whispered reverently before kissing Jim again. They both let out a happy sigh just before their lips touched again, relieved and content with the way things turned out.

~I hope you enjoyed it. It didn't flow like I wanted it to but I still hope it was enjoyable. Please Review to let me know what you think. thanks for reading


End file.
